Ireland
The 1st best is United States, 2nd is United Kingdom, 3rd is Canada, 4th is Australia, and 5th is New Zealand. The 6th best counrty is Ireland. Ireland is an island that lies right next to the UK, and hell, Northern Ireland is part of the UK! Irish food i not as good as British food, but it's still one of the best foods in the world! Ireland also has a lot of beer. History, 2012 B.C. - 1500 B.C. In 2012 B.C., Ireland was part of the Roman Empire. The King of Rome had made a new language that year, and called it Latin. It was the first languages to have the ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ alphabet. It was also the first language to have a 0123456789 numberline, which was introduced in 2011 B.C. Before that, they used I for 1, II for 2, III for 3, IV for 4, V for 5, VI for 6, VII for 7, VIII for 8, and IX for 9. Its really confusing, so its great that the Latin language introduced the simpler 0123456789 numberline. the reason why they changed the numberline is because the Roman Numerals turned into letters, and ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ became icons for communication, so thats why they brought along the 0123456789 numberline. In 1850 B.C., lands broke off from the Roman Empire and made thier own languages based from the Latin language. 1. Italian - 1850 B.C 2. Spanish - 1830 B.C. 3. Portugese - 1818 B.C. 4. Romanian - 1805 B.C. 5. French - 1789 B.C. 6. English - 1776 B.C. 7. German - 1759 B.C. 8. Irish - 1733 B.C. 9. Welsh - 1717 B.C. 10. Dutch - 1692 B.C. 11. Danish - 1680 B.C. 12. Polish - 1667 B.C. And more and more would come. Now, as you can see from the list, Irish was the 8th in 1733 B.C., which was 3509 years before the United States Independence Day in 1776 A.D. So Irish was the 6th language broken from Latin. But they made Irish different from Italian, Spanish, Portugese, Romanian, and French. So they did, and they formed Ireland. Then, the languages that used ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ and 0123456789 broke into categories. The first 5, Italian, Spanish, Portugese, Romanian, and French, were put into the Latin category. German, Dutch, Danish, Polish, Swedish, Norwegian, and Finnish were put into the Eastern European category. And English, Irish, and Welsh were put into the British category. All the languages that broke off from Latin were being made until 1500 B.C. St. Patrick, 390 - 462 St. Patrick was born in the year 390 A.D. in Dublin. He was a regular guy until 420, when he got drunk. Then, he was desperate to find God. So in 430, he followed a rainbow, and found a pot of gold! No one else knew that there was a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow! So he used a lot of gold coins to buy beers in Dublin. He also bought potatoes and other stuff! Then, in 456, he showed everyone that the rainbows have a pot of gold at the end of them! People were happy, and thanked St. Patrick. But then, sadly, St. Patrick died in 462! But St. Patrick's Day lives on! It happens every March, but Easter overshadows St. Patrick's Day. Well, Christmas overshadows Thanksgiving, coincidence? The Bible Holidays overshadoowing the national holidays... Being part of the British Empire, 1825 - 1925 In 1825, there was an act which made Ireland and Great Britain join together to form the United Kingdom. But by 1925, most of Ireland would break of the UK except for Northern Ireland. Ireland Today Today, Ireland is the 6th best country in the world, and America's 5th best ally! Ireland is virtually part of the UK, but really its own country. Thats why it's the 6th best. Regions *North West *West *Midlands East *Shannon *South East *Cork/Kerry Why isn't Northern Ireland part of Ireland instead of UK?